The Falling Horizon
by Wolfpire94
Summary: So close, yet so far. On the night before Renesmee Cullen is due to wed, a small refreshing walk pushes her back into a world she was glad to have missed. She is now forced to become someone else entirely to keep her identity a secret from those who mean the most to her. Not only does she live in a disguise but her love and tolerance for her loved ones is put to the test.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this idea was kind of strange and I have no idea how I thought of it. I suppose, in comparison to my Renesmee Saga (which this ISN'T a part of) this is slightly obscure... But I thought it would just be a bit of fun :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Prologue**

EVERY FAMILY HAS SECRETS, ours more than others. Families also have pasts, some dark, some happy. I suppose my family has that too, a bit of darkness, a bit of happiness, mixed with a bit of complicated. Although, a certain_ past_ that disturbed me the most was made slightly more complicated once I was born and I tried not to think about that past, but sometimes it was staring me right in the face. It would have been impossible for me to not expect things to have happened before I came into the world… It was just WHAT had happened that worried me.

It was inevitable… You can't change the past, that, I could live with. But when you're taken from your daily, normal life and dropped straight into that past – then what do you do? There's nothing you can do except try to get home. I shouldn't have interfered and I tried not to, but, it was hard to keep off the radar of those vampires and werewolves that surrounded my life. So, I just tried to act like something in the background, a pet, almost. I just tried not to become of great importance that was the relatively easy part. It was the not interfering with the painful events of the past that had become the present, which was the difficult part.

To my real friends and my real family, I was known as Renesmee Carlie Cullen. To my past family and my past friends, I was known as Abi-Claire Warner – a name I made up using the names of my closest friends, human friends, might I add. After a year it what felt like home in Hell, Renesmee Cullen become a distant memory to me and I became used to being Abi-Claire, but I could never forget my one mission – to get the hell out of that place.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter is coming really soon :)**


	2. The Cullens

**Okay, here's the first chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**(P.S. I will still keep posting for Half Moon :) )**

**The Cullens**

"AS HUMANS, WE RUN FROM WHAT SCARES US. BUT BY INSTINCT, WE WALK towards it, out of curiosity. Sometimes it can end us, but sometimes it can have greater meaning. Sometimes it can change us and give us a completely different perspective on life and who we are. Facing your fear is what strengthens you the most. A snake becomes a piece of string, a spider becomes fluff, heights become stairs to opportunities and death becomes just some old guy with a black robe and scythe. It is what we fear that makes us stronger. It's a personal battle where there's only you standing on the field. Only you can face it, only you can beat it, only you can become victorious. No one is superior to fear, everyone has a fear of something, even if that fear _is_ fear. Sometimes that fear is unchangeable, it has already happened, it's in the past, but the past returns in darkness and causes you nothing but pain and misery. But, someday, you realises that it can never truly hurt you, as long as you understand how to overcome it, as long as you face it. It can become nothing but a distant memory, one that made you stronger."

I sighed and folded up the paper and put it to the side before looking at Jacob to see his reaction. He still seemed to be taking it all in.

"Well," he sighed. "It was definitely… deep."

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed. "It's- dumb, I don't really like it-"

"No, it's not dumb. Definitely not dumb. It's good, really good – you wrote that?"

I nodded. "I don't know why, it just came to me-"

"Its brilliant.* he smiled. "Another hidden talent. You should be a writer."

I smiled at him for a moment and then shook my head. "I-I can't. Like I need to bring fame to myself or this family."

He shrugged. "Make up a fake identity."

"What? No!" I snapped, "I'm not making up a fake identity."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because that _is_ dumb. I'm perfectly happy being the undiscovered Renesmee Cullen."

He grinned and held my chin "So am I." Then he pulled my lips to his and we forgot about the little piece of writing I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him until I was on his lap. After that our lips broke apart and we sat in blissful silence with me in his lap and my head resting against his neck.

I looked over his shoulder at my alarm clock and it had just gone ten. I sighed and looked out my window at the dark forest. Only a few trees were lit with the dim haze of my own lamp on my nightstand, the other trees faded into blackness as they stretched further away from the house.

Tonight, was my last night in this room and in this house. It was a sad thought, in a way. I looked back at him and smiled.

He grinned at me and moved a hair out of my face. "Nervous?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"_Not really_?" He frowned. "What does that mean?"

I gave a small laugh. "I'm not nervous about anything, other than everyone staring at me."

He looked at me for a moment and then laughed before wrapping his arms around me tighter. "Isn't that meant to be the greatest part of being the bride?" He asked. "That everyone will be staring at you in awe?"

I forced a smile at him and then looked at my hands that sat in my lap. "I don't consider that a pro." I told him. "What _I_ consider to be the greatest part – is that I get to marry you." I smiled and kissed him again.

Yes, after a five year wait, the big day was finally here… tomorrow. There was no doubting my excitement and those butterflies that came to me when I realised that tomorrow… Jacob and I would finally be married. The nerves that I felt were pathetic… But, I couldn't help the way I felt. Walking down that aisle was going to be, undoubtedly, the most nerve-racking thing I will ever do. Okay, so, it's not as if they're all complete strangers, although, there's some of Jacob's family who I am yet to meet. There isn't only one of my sister-in-laws that I need to meet, but… the rest of his family too. That meant grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins etc.

I wasn't keen. Only because I was worried they wouldn't like me, and the fact that they couldn't do anything about it because we would be married, made me feel worse. His family that lived in La Push or nearby knew me and had most probably met me when I was young. They were the ones who were also aware of my innocence and that despite my being half vampire, I am not a demon like they suspect. Although, there's no questioning my ability to go from harmless to an extreme threat in three seconds if needs be. But being known as a threat is the last thing I wanted to do right now.

It was nine thirty and tonight Jacob and I had been given a time limit until we couldn't be able to see each other again until we were at the altar tomorrow morning. That time, was ten… No later. Alice would happily drag me away and lock me in a cupboard over night if I didn't go along with it.

As of ten o'clock, Jacob would be taken from me and be taken out for the night with his pack… the male members anyway, doing god knows what. Meanwhile, I would be staying here with Claire and Abi, also doing god knows what. Whatever is being done to us tonight, neither of us know about it. Leah could have stayed with us, but she found the three of us together annoying, despite the fact she was on good terms with all of us now.

Apparently, Claire has plans to show a video instead of a speech tomorrow as the best friend of the bride. Unfortunately, I'm not going to get to see the video until tomorrow.

By ten o'clock, we were lying down on in the dark just enjoying our time together… with our clothes on, knowing that no one in this house knows how to knock.

I giggled stupidly as Jacob kissed past my lips and down my jaw to my neck before he whispered in my ear. "I love you." And he returned to my lips.

"I love you too." I said between kisses, stroking his face.

The moment, was so perfect in every way that I held onto it. And, as expected, the clocks turned to ten and my bedroom door opened wide, blinding us with the hallway light.

"Times up." I heard Alice's little voice from the doorway where a small silhouette stood. We both sighed and Jacob kissed me one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and gave him one last squeeze. "That you will. Goodnight and… Be… good out there, okay?" I said as he stood up. He laughed.

"Don't worry about us… You girls just try not to wreck the house, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be fine."

Alice stood aside to let Jacob out as his body went from dimly lit to a complete silhouette and stood like a giant in comparison to Alice's petite figure. As he disappeared, I heard the wolves downstairs howl and cheer as he appeared and making vile comments about what we had been doing before they showed up.

Alice flicked on the light and I saw her also roll her eyes at what they were saying. Eventually, their laughter died as the front door closed behind them. Alice came over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"They'll be back later. They're all staying here tonight… But! That doesn't mean you can sneak in with Jacob once they're back, okay?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I know, Alice… I know."

"I will sit outside your room if I have to… Or Emmett will, he's a lot bigger than me." She looked at me as my smile faded and I looked out my window at the gently moonlit trees.

"You're not nervous, are you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. Well, yes. But it doesn't matter."

She smiled and held my face. "You have nothing to be nervous about. What are you nervous about? Are you worried that Jacob might run away? Because if you are… You are dumber than I thought."

I let out a small laugh. "No… I'm just nervous about everyone watching me as I walk down the aisle… and for the rest of the day-"

"-But that's the best part of being a bride-!"

"-Not to me. To me, that's the worst part."

She sighed. "You're just like you're mother – beautiful but not wanting anyone to notice it."

I smiled. It always made me smile when people said how I was just like my mother. I don't know why – most girls hate to be known as being just like their mother… But I wasn't. I was proud to be.

"Now," said Alice. "Your friends are high on excitement, can I unleash them on you now?"

I smiled and nodded. "You can release them now."

Claire and Abi came up like a couple of hyperactive children. Abi was excited because it was her first ever wedding and Claire was thrilled that Jacob and I were finally getting married. As we went on into the night, Abi and Claire were sat on my bed with me. They sat there, 'predicting my future'. Well, _they_ said predicting when what they were actually doing was telling me how many kids I was destined to have and when. Including where we were going to live and when and what was going to be happening. It was kind of stupid, but it kept them entertained.

By one o'clock, they were sound asleep. I should have been too, but I just couldn't sleep. Claire and Abi had been asleep for about thirty minutes when I finally just decided to get out of bed. I hadn't heard Jacob come home yet – not that Alice would let me pass to see him. That's what I needed… I needed Jacob with me and I would be able to sleep – no problem. But I couldn't have him… and that's why I couldn't sleep.

By two o'clock, I was still wide awake… and it was really pissing me off that I wasn't even a little dosey. I looked out at the forest again and saw how wonderful it looked down there.

Maybe I could just go for a quick walk. A little fresh air could do me some good. So, with that I carefully put some warmer clothes on and some shoes before slowly opening my window and creeping out.

I couldn't quite believe just how quiet it was. Although I hadn't heard the wolves come back, there was no possible way they were still out here otherwise it wouldn't be this silent.

There was once a soft breeze, but that was the only sound other than my footsteps that I heard. Jacob and I would be moving out tomorrow… later today. To a house that has been made for us somewhere in another part of the forest, away from my parents' house, away from the Cullen house. I wasn't even sure if it was in this area. But we would find out. We wouldn't be honeymooning there, obviously. I wasn't sure where that would be either. We weren't going to Isle Esme like my parents. There was just something odd about going there for our honeymoon, knowing that in one of those rooms, I was conceived. So, our honeymoon was also a mystery, well, a mystery to me anyway.

There was a strange essence about the forest tonight. Although it was beautiful and peaceful, there was something odd about it. Maybe it was nothing; maybe I was just being weird. I went further through the trees until I knew I would be well out of my family's hearing and my father's gift's range.

I finally stopped next to a tree with a very thick trunk and sat down next to it. Resting my head against the tree I found myself looking up at the moon through the leaves that shook a little from now and again.

The mood of the forest was so soft, so quiet, that without thinking… I fell asleep.

When my eyes opened, it was day. It wasn't a particularly nice day, the clouds were overcast and the air had a slight chill to it. I hadn't noticed it last night, but suddenly I was really cold and suddenly… I didn't know where I was.

That was weird… I always knew where I was in the forest and I was sure I'd known where I was last night.

Maybe I should call Jacob…

Then I thought for a minute… Jacob!

The wedding!

I hadn't taken my cell phone with me so I had no idea what time it was. I started to panic. The air didn't smell like early morning, it smelt damp and fresh. Like it had been rainy – but then why wasn't I wet?

This was terrible. I'm lost in the forest, without a cell phone and I'm due to be married in maybe five hours or five minutes… who knows.

I stood up and stumbled in one direction, unsure where the hell I was going. Well, look at it this way – the forest ends somewhere. If I can just find some people and ask them to use their cell phone, then everything will be fine.

I walked for about fifteen minutes before I found a road, at first I ran to in, hoping that it was the road that led to my house.

But it wasn't, it was just a road, an empty road. I stood in the middle of it and felt like crying.

How was I meant to get home?

At that moment, everything happened so fast.

I was about to turn, then I heard a car, it neared, the tires screeched and I shut my eyes waiting for myself to fly over the bonnet. But I didn't, when I opened my eyes, the car had stopped just in front of me.

It was a police cruiser.

Yes!

The police can help me get home!

I stumbled away from the bonnet, scared it was going to hit me when someone stepped out of the driver seat.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I double took on the police officer. It was grandpa Charlie, what was he doing dressed up as a cop? – he retired years ago. I narrowed my eyes… he was… young-er… His silver hair was gone and his hair was full and thick. Okay, so he had some wrinkles showing, but nothing too bad.

"Miss?" he shut his door and slowly walked over to me. Why was he calling me 'Miss'?... who addresses their granddaughter as 'Miss'?

"I…Er…" I couldn't find anything to say. "I'm lost."

He raised his eyebrows at how simple my explanation was and then pulled me over to the side of the road to stop up from both being hit by a coming car.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I didn't know if he was asking me this seriously, or if he was just teasing me. He did that sometimes. He would like to make me think I was crazy… So, I played along.

"Eighteen." I lied.

"And where do you live?"

After a few moments hesitation, I pointed to the forest. Now he was bound to think I was crazy.

"You… Live in the forest?" he confirmed. I nodded.

"Okay. Now, what I'd like you to do is get in the back of the car, okay? I'm going to take you to the station and we'll call your parents."

Before I could even respond he led me over to the rear car door. He opened the door for me and I got in.

This was… crazy!

As he got back in the other side in the driver's seat, he looked at someone next to him.

"We're just making a quick stop down the station, honey."

I hadn't even noticed anyone sitting there, but it was a young girl. I saw her nod.

"Sure, it's your job." I recognised that voice.

I adjusted my position to try and catch a glimpse of her in the rear view mirror.

Then I saw her.

Mom.

Bella.

So… He was taking me to the station… to call my parents. Who was sitting in front of me then?

"It shouldn't take long." Then he looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

I looked at him and was about to, then I heard the radio. It was playing a song I used to hear from now and again when I was a lot younger… And I mean only a year old. I used to have it on the iPod my dad got me for my first Christmas. Then, as the song ended, the radio presenter informed us of a couple of other songs that were going to play and then ended with the date.

"January 18th 2005."

What in the world?...

It's over a year before I was born… Which is why they don't recognise me. NO.

This can't be happening.

This cannot be happening.

"Miss?" he asked again. I looked at him.

"-W-what?" my voice shaking slightly.

"What is your name?"

Could I tell him my real name?

Renesmee Cullen… No. I couldn't possibly tell him my real name and Bella couldn't know either.

So, I needed to make something up… Something I would remember. I almost laughed to myself then, just last night I had been telling Jacob how against alternate identities I was-

Jacob…

Where was he?

Maybe he would somehow recognise me.

I sighed and then started to think about last night again, after Jacob left, I was bombarded with Abi and Claire… Abi and Claire… Abi-Claire.

"Abi-Claire." I told him.

"Abi-Claire what?"

"Abi-Claire… Warner." I'll use Eli's last name just to make it all fit.

Abi-Claire Warner. Well, Abi-Claire made me sound like a hillbilly. And Warner made me sound high class. Maybe they'd think I was something from the Beverley Hillbillies.

After a fifteen minute drive to the station, Bella and Charlie exchanged very little words. I guess, it was still slightly awkward between them.

"Bells, you wait here whilst I deal with this." He said as he parked the cruiser in the police station parking lot. He got out then and came over to me, helping me out and leading me inside. I looked over my shoulder as we went in and caught a full glimpse of Bella.

She was so… human. So fragile, yet beautiful.

And she didn't know who the hell I was.

I was sat in the waiting room for quite a while; they tried to track my records, but couldn't find anything - probably because I wasn't supposed to exist yet. I watched Charlie discuss me with a fellow officer through his office door. They were both getting frustrated with the fact that I didn't seem to exist. Finally, they came outside to see me.

"Okay," said Charlie, crouching down in front of me. "We're having some difficulty finding your records, so… You're going to come and stay at my house for a while, seeing as, y'know, I think a jail cell is pretty harsh."

I nodded. "Thank you." And I smiled at him. I didn't know how long I was allowed to stay with him, but, at least I would be with one of my parents.

We joined Bella in the cruiser again. As we drove to his house, he explained the situation to Bella who, didn't seem to keen, but accepted it for my sake.

After about thirty minutes or so, we arrived at Charlie's house.

It had been a few years since I'd been here, but, obviously, this was meant to be my first time here, so I had to at least act as if I didn't know which room was where.

I didn't notice until Charlie and Bella got out that this car wasn't the only one on the drive.

"We've been wondering where you were." said a voice that was neither Charlie's nor Bella's. I looked out the windscreen to find Billy on the drive.

"Sorry, had a little job to do that popped up." said Charlie. Bella went round to join them and he introduced her to Billy, although she'd apparently already met him. I finally stepped out the car and someone else joined Billy who I hadn't seen before.

At first, I just saw masses of long, thick black hair. But then I saw his face. Jacob.

Whoa… Someone needed a haircut.

He looked at me as I rose from the other side of the car and gave me only an acknowledging smile before focusing back on their little gathering, namely Bella. He didn't even look twice.

Seriously?

In my world, I was meant to be marrying that guy today and all he could do was give me a smile and look away like he was smiling at a passing bird.

I frowned and walked round to join them just behind Bella. Billy noticed me and he introduced us before explaining the situation.

"That's a relief," chuckled Billy, "I thought you had a criminal staying at your house."

"Nope, no criminal… just a little stranded."

He smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Abi-Claire."

I put on a smile. It made me want to cry that they were addressing me by my fake name, but what other name could they call me?

In front of Billy's truck stood a very old red Chevy, which needed some serious fixing up around the exterior. Eventually Charlie and Billy went into their own conversations and play time, whilst Jacob stepped forward an introduced himself to me and seemed to reintroduce himself to Bella. He told her about how they used to play when they were younger, but it was more likely that she would remember his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca.

I'd already met Rachel seeing as she lived on the reservation with Paul, but I had yet to meet Rebecca.

The more time Billy and Jacob were there, the more time I had to think. Although I was barely listening to their conversations, I did gather one thing – Bella had literally only just moved it Forks which also meant that vampires and werewolves meant nothing but story books to her – but most of all, the name Edward Cullen was just a name.

Charlie enrolled me at Forks High School that night. Bella was supposed to start at her new school tomorrow, as was I. But, I had been enrolled as a junior; same as her – even though I'd told him I was older than her.

Of course, because I come from, the future, I know what events lie ahead for Bella and for the soon coming Edward Cullen… and of course, Jacob too.

My stomach dropped at that point. I didn't want to see those events, I wanted to be away then, away, at home with my husband (or fiancé) and live my happily ever after.

I sighed.

I guess that was going to have to wait.

I shared a room with Bella for the time being. I opted to sleep on the couch and I think Charlie was considering it, but Bella stepped in and said that I could share her room.

Now, was it just me… or was my future mother insane?

She had no idea of my background or mental health and yet, she let me stay in her room with her, whilst she also slept in that room.

I could murder her in her sleep!

So, she'd be happy for anyone to stay in her room? Someone who she barely knows anything about and she'd be more than happy for them to be present whilst she slept?

… No wonder my mother was such a danger magnet.

But, she was very subdued – I'll give her that. She was very quiet and minded her own business, which I probably should have done too, but the silence was killing me.

If I could – I would have sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

Right now, there was only one thing we had in common besides that fact we were in the same room – we were both missing our mothers.

Although mine was in the room, she wasn't my mother – not yet. And even when, if, she finally had Renesmee… She still wouldn't be _my_ mother, she'd be the other Renesmee's mother.

So, to break the silence, I decided to ask her questions that I already knew the answers to.

"So, you're not from Forks?" I asked, sitting on her desk chair.

She shook her head. "No, I'm from Arizona." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Do you live in Forks?"

I nodded. "Yes… I was born and raised here."

"So… Where are your parents?"

I shrugged. "At home, I think. Maybe they're looking for me, I'm not sure how things are there."

She looked at me in silence for a minute. "Then why don't you go home?"

I knew she didn't mean it in a harsh way, but there was no other way to ask it. I sighed.

"Because, I can't go home right now." Then I looked at her. "Things are very complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I laughed humourlessly and shook my head. "No, seriously, I couldn't even begin to explain… I barely understand myself."

When I looked at her then, I knew she wanted to ask more questions. Geez, is _this_ the kind of thing my dad had to put up with when he first met her?

We stopped talking after a while and eventually called it a night. The lights went out and I fell asleep. During the night I woke up a little to the sound of Bella's muffled tears. I turned over silently to see her clinging onto the pillow and her face mostly hidden, but some tears dipped from her chin.

What do I do? Do I pretend to still be asleep?

She really missed her mother and her home in Arizona… She missed the warm weather and the dry landscapes with dusty, shrivelled trees.

I suppose, everything aside… at least I was still at home, in Forks, with people who I knew… Who just, didn't know me.

After that, I slowly got up and perched myself on the edge of her bed.

"Bella?"

She jolted and looked at me, quickly wiping away her tears. "Abi-Claire? I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but then I heard you crying."

She groaned and sat up "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise for crying, and just call me Abi… Abi-Claire is a bit of a mouthful." Then I looked at her. "I know this seems like Hell on earth right now, but, believe it or not… you've never been closer to Heaven." I gave her a small smile and she gave me a funny look. When she finally meets Edward and figures out that he's a vampire and when Jacob eventually transforms and become a werewolf… She'll probably figure that I'm her guardian angel or something – that's why I know so much about her.

Then, without warning, I gave her a small hug, just to stop me from crying too. When I inhaled her scent, I realised she smelt like she did the first time she held me when I was younger. She still had that small human scent on her, mixed with her vampire scent. But now, she smelt of nothing but human. She was surprised by the sudden contact, but I moved before she could react and went back to my bed.

After a while she sighed and I heard her sink under the covers again. "Goodnight Abi."

"Goodnight," I said before mouthing to myself "Mom."

The next day, we drove to Forks High School in Bella's Chevy that grumbled and spluttered to life on the driveway.

She'd lent me some of her clothes, which straight away I could understand why Alice used to hate her fashion sense.

"Do you remember Jacob, from when you were little?" I asked as we drove down the road from Charlie's house.

She looked at me a couple of times from the road before answering, "A little, I guess… But not much. Why?"

"What was he like?"

"Well… he was a baby, there wasn't anything else to him." Then she looked at me. "Why do you care? You're not planning on stalking him, are you?"

I laughed a little. "No… I was just wondering, that's all."

She kept looking at me to try and figure out what I was thinking but eventually gave up and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

It was a sad feeling parking in the school parking lot. I wanted to get out of my Mustang that my parents got me for my eighteenth birthday and be greeted by Abi and Eli… Maybe even be glared at by Jacey Crowe, the annoying girl that was killed by the Volturi during my year at school.

But no, instead I was watched by strangers, along with Bella. A lot of people smiled and giggled at her truck and the state of it. I could understand why… it wasn't the most attractive of cars… but it was her car and she loved it and wasn't ashamed of it in any way.

I walked into the school with her, both of us nervous. As we walked up the steps to the school, I looked back at the parking lot and as I glanced to her car, three other cars caught my eye.

A Jeep.

A red BMW.

And a silver Volvo.

My heart skipped a beat but I carried on walking with Bella.

"If you live in Forks, then why do you have to be enrolled again?" she asked me as we walked into the main office.

"Because, I used to be home schooled." I lied. Well, it wasn't necessarily a lie. I did used to be homeschooled, between the ages of 1 and 17 and then I went to school for my senior year and never went back.

The woman at the front desk assumed that we were sisters – of course, seeing as we're mother and daughter and of the same age… we could pass for sisters. But, Bella didn't know that and so her reaction was a little less calm than mine.

I had Biology, Gym and English with Bella and that was it – for the rest of the time, I was on my own.

Worse. Gym Class. Ever!

When my mother used to tell me how bad she was at sports, I thought she was exaggerating, but she wasn't, oh she wasn't. I was the hybrid vampire, trying to play sports normally, but luckily, even if I played like a vampire, no one would have noticed in comparison to my mother's terrible coordination.

As we were playing volleyball, she managed to run into me about five times, and that was just in the first three minutes!

Eventually, she realised she was doing more damaged than good and moved towards the back. After she'd managed to dodge a few balls, I thought of maybe hitting the ball to her, just to see how she would do it she wasn't in the middle.

So, I hit the ball in her direction, she smacked it pathetically with her hand and hit it over it to the basketball court, managing to bounce off one of the boy's heads.

I clasped my hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh.

She carefully walked over to the boy she'd hit and he threw the ball back to them before walking over to her and they seemed to start talking about it.

I carefully continued to play with the other girls. There was this girl on our team who was constantly trying to take the limelight, when she wasn't hitting the ball, she was trying to get in front of me so I couldn't hit the ball.

_Cool it, Renesmee…_ I thought to myself. _We don't want to make another school enemy._

But, I saw her keep looking behind her at Bella and the guy she hit, eventually, this girl skipped over to them and decided their discussion was her discussion too.

I glared at her. As the game was wrapped, I walked over there to join them.

"Sorry," I said to the guy. "I was the one who hit the ball to her, I thought maybe she'd do better when she was out of the crowd… But I was wrong."

The guy looked at me and a smile grew on his face before he shook my apology away.

"No, no… it's fine. Really." Then he held out his hand. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

"I'm R- Abi-Claire, but you can call me Abi." I shook his hand

Mike nodded "Abi.." and smiled. He seemed sweet… he reminded me of Eli in a way. He had that boyish charm.

The other girl introduced herself. That was Jessica. I put on a smile and gave her my name, even though she'd heard it when I spoke to Mike.

Everyone had seemed to know about Bella's arrival, as she's the chief of police's daughter. Me, on the other hand, my arrival wasn't known.

At lunch, Bella and I sat with Mike and Jessica, and their friends Eric, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Lauren. They seemed nice, although, Lauren didn't seem too keen on Bella.

I've never known a Lauren to get on with anyone in my family.

"So, are you two sisters?" asked Angela as she nibbled on some cucumber.

"No," said Bella. "Abi's just living with me and my dad for a while."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and then looked at me. "So, do you live in Forks, Abi?"

I saw Bella look away out the corner of my eye, but ignored it and looked at Angela.

"Yes, but things are kind of complicated right now so I ended up staying with the chief of police and his daughter."

I sighed at the memory of just leaving my house to calm my nerves and then I heard Bella talk.

"Who are they?"

Straight away, without even looking… I knew who she was talking about.

As we followed her gaze, Angela responded.

"They're the Cullens." She said. "They were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife."

I looked at the cafeteria doors and in through the doors walked Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in all their stunning glory.

"They tend to keep to themselves." Said Angela.

"They're vampires." I said in my mind.

"Yeah, they're like together, together. It's weird." Said Jessica.

"They're vampires." I said again, mentally.

"Y'know, Jess, they're not actually related." Angela looked away from them and looked at Jessica.

"Yeah, but they still live together, it's weird."

I didn't think that was weird, what _was_ weird was that it felt like I was seeing them for the first time. They all walked past us, without even looking at us. Alice was bouncy and skipping with Jasper looking in pain at her side but yet with a warm smile as he watched Alice. Whilst Rosalie and Emmett followed behind them, Rosalie glided with her luscious blonde locks flowing with every step and Emmett strode with that childish grin on his face and an arm around Rose.

I sighed then as I watched them.

I _really_ want to go home now. And at that thought, Bella spoke again.

"Who's he?"

My heart skipped a beat. As I tore my eyes away from the others, I looked to the cafeteria doors, I saw Edward Cullen casually and beautifully strolling through the doors. His face was blank and beautiful.

This was it.

I was witnessing the moment when my mother first saw my father. I know a lot of kids couldn't care less about their parents meeting, but I did. For the first time since being here, I felt warmth inside me. I felt like I was close to home again. The Cullens still didn't know who the hell I was, but still.

As my father walked past, I could smell home. The scent of the Cullen house lingered on him and at that moment I wanted to run after him. Scream at him. "Daddy! Take me home! Take me away from here!"… And at that moment, I noticed how, he still didn't look at me.

I knew that he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, but surely he could hear mine?

Either he couldn't or he could and he was just ignoring me. But, why would he ignore me. I'm sure he always heard loads of thoughts about girls fantasying over him and what not… but who the hell would be calling him "Daddy" in a non-erotic way?

No one, other than me, would wish for that man to be their father. I did, I wanted him to come over here and hug me because I was scared and I missed home and I missed my parents and my family and my friends and my Jacob.

I remember in those years when Jacob was gone, Edward always gave me the most reassuring hugs, especially when I had that reoccurring nightmare of when he left.

They went over to the other side of the cafeteria and all sat down at the 'Cullen table'. I felt myself grin as I remembered Abi and Eli's ghost story of the forbidden 'Cullen' table. As they sat, they spoke for a moment and Edward looked in our direction, his gaze falling on Bella. She looked over her shoulder a few times and he kept looking away. He was clearly trying to figure out why this girl's thoughts were so quiet, nonexistent in fact.

But then, he looked at me.

"Edward, I know you don't know who I am, but I know what you are. You're a vampire. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone because, believe it or not… so am I!" he looked at me with a stern expression, but none of what I was saying seemed to be going in.

I frowned.

"Edward, nod if you can hear me."

He didn't nod.

What the hell?

So, when I don't have a boyfriend/fiancé that I want privacy with, he doesn't hear my thoughts, but when I _do_ have a boyfriend… He can hear _everything_.

Jessica was going on about something. "-apparently no one here's good enough for him."

I snorted a little without meaning to.

Then, they all looked at me.

Ah, crap.

"What's so funny?" asked Jessica. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I smiled. "I just remember someone saying that to my mom once, about my dad and they got married about a year later."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh." And then carried on with her lunch.

That was close.

I went into Biology before Bella, she was talking to Mike outside the class, so I went in first. I found a seat by the window and sat down, a few minutes later, another girl sat next to me. Then, as I saw Bella come in, I also saw that, in front of me, sat Edward.

He sat crouched over in front of me and then his head turned in Bella's direction. As she went to speak to the teacher, she walked past a fan.

Her scent gently brushed over in our direction.

She smelt like strawberries.

Although I thought she smelt pleasant, Edward seemed to be having a fit when he smelt her and he covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

Unfortunately for Bella, the last spot in the class was next to him. So, she carefully came over, she gave me a small smile when she saw me and then looked at Edward and sat down.

He inched away from her and kept his hand clasped around his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him. Maybe he didn't like strawberries. She didn't smell bad.

But then it hit me. She smelt like dinner to him. She was still human and he hadn't grown used to her scent yet.

Uh-oh.

I watched him as his body was the most tense I had ever seen it. He was trying with every ounce of his strength not to kill her. And then, for the very first time in my life… I was scared of him.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**(I know, it's kind of weird, right? (rofl) )**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think :) Please Review!**

**I'll try to update soon :) xx**


	3. Edward

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter - just so you know, it will probably take me a while to uploa each chapter because I kind of have to re-read the books and then edit and twist it to Renesmee's will and stuff :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Edward**

I didn't even do a quarter of the work I should have in class; I was too busy watching Bella and Edward. Like Edward, I too was constantly on edge. Though I trusted him not to attack her, he didn't last time, but there was still a part of me that was cautious watching him. Bella, at the time had no reason to fear him, only to question his odd behaviour. Watching him tense over from behind, he looked in an extensive amount of pain, either that or he would throw up. In a way, it made me smile, after all – this was where my parents first met. The teacher went on talking, but it was just white noise to me.

As the end of class bell rang, Edward's chair nearly flew at the speed he grabbed his stuff and left the room. Bella watched him, her breathing, heavy. She slowly put her books in her bag – the ones she had hardly used except from to doodle a little. I packed my things and joined her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I saw her white face. Bella had always been unusually pale, even as a human and that was thanks to her being half albino but now she looked a sickly pale. I guess her first encounter with a vampire was a pretty intense one.

It took her a few moments to realise I'd spoken and she looked at me for a second a nodded. "I'm fine."

She got out of her seat and we walked out the classroom. That Mike Newton guy followed us down the hall for a while, painfully flirting with Bella and occasionally aiming his flirtatious words at me but I ignored him. Over the years, I had become immune to other guys, unless they were my friends. But I'd become immune to stranger's winks, wolf whistles and pick up lines. Of course, the number of guys who tried to make a move would decrease a lot when Jacob was with me.

At the end of the day, Bella and I made our way to the front office to hand in our signed slips. It felt like only yesterday that Abi and Eli joined me in the office to hand in my first day slip. Now here I was again, with my soon-to-be mother doing the exact same thing. As Bella opened the door I almost walked straight into her. She froze at the sight of a stern Edward Cullen standing at the desk having a low but assertive argument with the woman on the other side of the desk. A small wind rushed over our heads and blew softly through Bella's hair. Her scent made him freeze over again and he glared sourly over his shoulder as us – mainly her. Then he turned to face the woman again and took a deep breath.

"Never mind, then," he said, his voice was cold and it wasn't a voice that I was used to. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He turned sharply and made no acknowledgement for us as he swiftly left the room.

The journey home was undoubtedly a very uncomfortable experience. I would sometimes glance over to Bella to find her too many miles away to notice me looking at her. I could tell that the only person on her mind was Edward and I didn't blame her. With an encounter like that, it would be hard not to think of anything else.

"Bella?" I said, quietly.

"Mhm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" – I knew damn well it was a stupid question to ask, but I couldn't give her a suggestion that I knew what she was thinking, especially when mindreading wasn't exactly my speciality.

"I'm fine, Abi." She said, bluntly. Her eyes still never leaving the road. A few more moments of silence passed when I decided to push things.

"Are you thinking about Edward?" I asked.

"No." She replied, quicker than she'd obviously planned. "I'm just thinking about our biology assignment."

So the legend was true – she was an appalling liar. But I could tell that she felt uncomfortable and I didn't want to make her feel worse, so I stopped the subject.

Bella went to bed early that night and I was left, awake, with no one to talk to and absolutely nothing to do. When I could tell she was asleep, I traced my fingers over her desk and took some paper from her notebook along with a pen that rested on her laptop. I sat at the desk and began to write – who I was writing to was very clear, why I was writing it was because I had never felt so alone, how they would get to read it – I would never know.

_Jacob,_

_I'm so sorry I've disappeared in our life. I just need you to know that it wasn't deliberate. Life chose the worst time possible for there to be a dilemma like this – the night before our wedding. But I must tell you what the hell has happened to me. _

_If you ever read this... You might not believe me – Today's date is January 20__th__ 2005. I appear to find myself lost in time I guess. Yesterday morning, grandpa Charlie nearly hit me with his police cruiser and Bella was in the car – no she wasn't being arrested. But she had just arrived in Forks from Arizona. She's just started to live here. Today, we met Edward Cullen, and the rest of his family. He was acting very strange in class, but that was only because he wanted to kill Bella, of course. Okay, I understand this may not be what you want to hear. I'm alive._

_I'm not hurt and I'm healthy... I'm just very lonely and scared of what's going to happen. The Jacob here won't imprint on me, will he?_

_Even if he does, it won't be the same... Because he's not you. He may look like you, talk like you but he _isn't _you. Bella is asleep right now, that's why I'm writing this, but..., I should go to bed too. We have school tomorrow. Bella took me in like a lost puppy - I have a theory that she might have some kind of connection to me, a mother/daughter one that she doesn't understand?_

_Ask Carlisle what he thinks... I could be right – for once._

_I have to go now. Be safe._

_I love you._

_Renesmee_

I read the letter again and again until I read it with Jacob's eyes and managed to reassure myself that I was alright and that everything was fine. I kept that reassured thought in my head and folded up the paper, putting it under my pillow, keeping it safe.

Bella was edgy the next day. She deliberately seemed to be taking her time to get ready to leave for school. I knew that a certain Cullen had something to do with it. But at lunch, only Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat at their table. In some ways, I knew that this shouldn't surprise me. I remember being told a story at some point in my life about how rocky it was with my parents when they first met. Biology admittedly seemed less tense without Edward there and it was something I was thankful for. I feel like Bella's backup bodyguard right now. For the first time in my life – I was physically stronger than her. At the end of the day, back in the parking lot, I felt depressed just watching the Cullens. Bella and I _that_ was where we belonged, along with Edward – that was our family. But I felt like I'd been exiled from the Cullen family. They looked upon us with curiosity, particularly with Bella. I was sure by now that Alice had had sufficient visions about Bella. And whilst Bella looked upon them with suspicion, I looked upon them with envy and a longing to be apart of them.

Later that night, Bella had found a number of emails from her mom, Renee. Each email had become more and more urgent the more Bella didn't reply to them.

"Is someone's mother being a little protective?" I asked, grinning as I sat on her bed, reading a book.

She gave a short laugh. "She just worries." She turned in her chair. "If it were you, would _your_ mom send you loads of emails?"

After a moment I grinned. "No, she would just come after me. I don't think my mother really believes in the power of the internet anymore."

"Well, what about if you were all the way in Australia?"

I shrugged. "She would still come after me, you can count on that."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Will she come here?"

I looked at her. "Er... No, probably not." Though, I wished she would.

Bella had become the official house cook when it became evident that Charlie's cooking knowledge didn't stretch far beyond bacon and eggs. I stood peacefully against the door frame as Charlie came in.

"Smells good, Bell." He said, sitting down at the table.

"Thanks."

When Bella put down only two plates, one for her and one for Charlie, Charlie was shocked.

"Bells, I think you forgot someone." He indicated to me. I stood straight.

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine." I insisted. "I asked her not to make me anything."

"Why?" he asked. "Did she season it with poison?" he laughed.

I smiled. "No, I don't really eat much, a snack from now and again suits me fine." Though that did bring up the question in my mind – how _do_ I feed here?

I could take times away from the house to hunt, but then I always ran the risk of running into the Cullens or them picking up my scent. I couldn't let them know what I was or everything would be ruined. Funny how I hadn't even considered one of the most vital parts of my survival. Maybe I could get a job, buy my own refrigerator, put it in the attic and steal donated blood bags from the hospital?

But no doubt someone who is as good with blood as Carlisle would notice a shortage of blood bags like that. I couldn't just live off nothing and I didn't want to convert to human food.

I put the matter aside whilst dinner ran its course. Charlie spoke to Bella and I (mainly Bella) about our first day of school.

"So, how did you girls find the school? Have you made any friends?"he asked, not even taking time away from his food to discuss the matter with us. I didn't have much to say on the schooling matter so I let Bella answer it for me.

"Well, Abi and I are in a few classes together. And I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. We sit with her at lunch and then there's this boy, Mike who's very friendly. Everyone seems pretty nice." Excluding Edward Cullen it would seem. Charlie commented on Mike Newton, it seemed like he knew their family pretty well. And why shouldn't the Chief of Police know them?

"Do you know the Cullen family?" She asked. I felt my body tense over and jump with joy at the same time.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." He said. That he was. Just the memory of seeing my grandfather's handsome smile around the house made me feel slightly depressed. I'd missed what Bella had said next but Charlie suddenly looked a little angry.

"People in this town." He muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite." Though, I think today Edward had managed to go against Charlie's word. "I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature." A century or so tends to do that to a person. "I haven't had one spec of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips ever other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." I felt myself smile at the way he spoke about them, so defensive and proud. It was sweet in a way. I wondered if he would be this enthusiastic once his only daughter started dating one.

Every day at school, Bella would freeze over with anxiety - anxiety that Edward would return to school. I found it funny in a way that she dreaded his presence so much. Of course, to me, it would be funny considering how inseparable they were at home. By lunch, she would relax as only the four Cullen siblings waltzed into the cafeteria. But one Monday was different when there were five Cullens at the table instead of four. Edward had finally returned. We'd been in the cafeteria for a while before Bella had noticed them. I felt their presence the second I walked into the room. We sat down and almost automatically, Bella pulled herself out of the conversation to concentrate on Edward. He glanced over at her and her face went a rose red. Embarrassed, she turned back to the conversation, but still made little effort to participate. Eventually, Edward looked away and joined in the laughter of the Cullen table. I still looked upon them with envy, They were a family, they were _my_ family and I couldn't even join in their fun.

"Is he looking at me?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Not anymore, no." Then I narrowed my eyes at them. "I think I'm going to go and talk to them."

"What?" She sat up straight in a second. "No, Abi, please don't."

"Bella, it's fine. I'm just gonna go and say a friendly 'hi'." I assured her – or I assured myself. It was a question I was asking myself too – what exactly can I say to them? I can't tell them who I am. They're meant to be very private people, how am I supposed to talk to them when I'm not meant to know anything about them?

Nonetheless, I stood up and made my way over to their table. At first, they still didn't notice me – that gave me time to think of what I was meant to say. It was then I truly realised what I was doing – I was intervening. I shouldn't be doing this. But the second I started to reconsider, Edward looked at me, then Emmett, and then Rosalie and Alice and Jasper followed. Their laughter died within a second and they were suddenly the mysterious, secretive Cullen family everyone knew them as – all staring at me. Although I must have looked like an idiot as I approached them, there was still warmth of familiarity that I felt being near them. They were my family; I shouldn't be feeling this edgy about talking to them. Edward was the one I feared the most, my own father.

"Can we help you?" asked Alice, pulling me out of my moronic daze. I looked at her, her small pixie figure sat straight, with her beautiful face staring up at me. Her golden, topaz eyes glowed warmly. What the hell was I doing here?

"Oh, er, no sorry," I stumbled and fell over each word. "I-I just thought you were someone else. Some people I knew, that's all. Sorry for bothering you, you can just go back to... yeah..." I trailed off my words and with that, I quickly trailed off with my feet and quickly headed back over to Bella and the others, my face flushing a brighter red than hers. The others had been watching me the whole time and I was pretty sure that most of the cafeteria had too.

Now I too had a reason to avoid the Cullens, though Bella's avoidance was mainly focused around Edward. We both dragged our heals to biology. Inside the classroom, Edward was sat back in his regular place. He looked slightly less... tense now that he had last time, but more on edge than when he was in the cafeteria. I decide to let Bella deal with him, he wasn't my problem. Though, it was clear she wished she could just run away. I went and sat down behind Edward and I felt that warm homely feeling again.

After some deliberate fidgeting, Bella finally sat down. I watched them both like a hawk as Mr. Banner distributed the microscopes between each pair. I realised how very little attention I'd given my partner. As we were given our microscope, I heard my father's soft voice at last.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked after a long pause. He gave a soft laugh, it was one I would often hear him make when I said or did something adorably foolish.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

I never realised that Bella's arrival to Forks had been so anticipated by such a large audience. But everyone seemed to know her without having met her. It was insane in a way. Though, I guess my first arrival at Forks high school hadn't exactly been anticipated. But once one person knew I was a Cullen, suddenly _everyone_ knew and that in its own way made me just as famous her as Bella – her being the Chief of police's daughter and all.

"No," she said. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

I caught a glimpse of the confusion on his face. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella." She sighed. "But I think Charlie – my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back – that's what everyone here knows me as." I could tell by the look on her face she was trying to explain herself, but failing.

But he just simply said, "Oh." and didn't push the subject any further.

They spoke for a majority of the class, their topics on and off. I would try and help out my lab partner, Jimmy, I think his name was. I didn't know, I think I will just call him Jimmy, regardless. At one point though, I heard him mention my name.

"Your friend Abi made a bit of an impression." He said with a half smile. For a split second her eyes flashed to me and I felt myself go red. There was no time for me to whisper to her what I wanted her to say. So, I would have to break my rules and use my gift against her and make her say it.

"Yes," she said, automatically, looking at him. "She thought you all looked like someone she knew."

"She mentioned." He grinned. Even though she was only under my gift for a matter of seconds, it was still enough time for Edward to notice the sudden change in her voice that made her sound so artificial. His grin disappeared and as she returned to herself, she found him staring at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head and turning back to the microscope. After that, their conversation took a dramatic turn when Bella asked him something.

"Did you get contacts?" she asked.

I caught a glimpse of the confused look on his face at her surprise question.

"No."

I felt myself tense up slightly at her question. It was the first time I had heard her ask anything about him that linked to his being a vampire.

They caught my attention again a bit later when he asked her. "Am I annoying you?" I could hear amusement in his voice and that's what I noticed the most.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read – my mother always calls me her open book." That, and she was a terrible liar.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." I smiled slightly at his words.

"You must be a good reader then." She replied.

"Usually." He smiled and I felt my smile turn from a smile to a grin.

The next day, thick snow had set on the ground and anywhere that wasn't a winter wonderland was an ice rink – perfect for natural klutzes like Bella. Though I had noticed how different Bella's attitude to school was now. After yesterday – her conversation with Edward was a success – so my guess was that she was just eager to see him again, which was very different from their previous encounter.

"Congrats." I grinned as we parked in the school parking lot.

Bella looked at me. "For what?"

"For getting us here in one piece. I guess this truck is at least resilient when it comes to black ice."

"Hey, the trucks great." She said, a little offended and got out.

I laughed. "Sorry for offending your truck." I slowly got out of the passenger seat and took my time putting my bag on, looking around at the view from the lot.

I was pulled away from the view when I heard a loud tire screech. Within seconds the world froze. A van was skidding around and its side collided right into the side of Bella's Chevy, right where Bella was standing.

"Mom!" I screeched. A blur got between the two vehicles but Bella had already fallen to the ground. Suddenly all hell broke loose. People were screaming and calling for Bella. I was still frozen in shock and unable to move round the truck. Then, Edward rose, so did Bella. He jumped onto the bed of the truck to get away and as he jumped down on my side, I caught his eye. He froze for a moment and our eyes locked. Just then, there was a connection. I didn't know if he could suddenly hear my thoughts but I looked at him like my father then. But he didn't stand there long, he turned away and ran. I watched him run before going round to see Bella. I realise then that I had called Bella 'mom', but I didn't think anyone had noticed... Unless Edward had and that was why he looked at me like he did.

I stood with Bella at the hospital as the nurses checked her for concussions and other damage. Her friend Tyler was the one who hit her, purely an accident. He apologised to her repeatedly to the point where it was getting kind of annoying. It seemed like I was the only one how believed her when she assured everyone she was fine. When Charlie finally arrived, it only seemed worse. He would also keep asking me if I was okay, even though the van didn't touch me. Nearly hitting the chief's daughter isn't going to go so well with Tyler's driving licence. The door opened again and another familiar face appeared. Dr, Carlisle Cullen.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." He smiled handsomely. As he came over he saw me.

"And this must be the Abi Warner you told me about." He said. "Hello Abi, my name is Carlisle, it's lovely to meet you."

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." I smiled. As he held my hand, I had to resist all urges of throwing myself into his arms and crying. As if having Bella around all the time wasn't bad enough. After he took his hand away, he turned his attention to Bella and looked through her results. When she mentioned Edward helping her, I saw his attention leave the paper as he listened carefully to what she was saying. I could feel the tension rise as she said how fast she was and it was strange considering he was on the other side of the parking lot with the rest of the Cullens when it happened.

"Well, all the tests are clear." He said, putting them back on the table. "You're going to be just fine." Then he smiled again before looking at me. "Are you sure that you are alright, Abi? You look a little pale."

I looked at him. "I'm sure. I'm just naturally pale. Like yourself." I smiled. He laughed, but it was hesitant and slightly forced.

After that, Carlisle left the room to let Charlie and Bella get ready. A few seconds later, I decided to follow Dr. Cullen out the room. Neither of them had noticed which was good but as he turned a corner down a corridor, I saw him join his family a little further down. Esme was there too, though it did look like they were giving Edward a hard time for risking their secret. It was an amazing moment, to see them all together, yet, I'd spent my whole life with them all together and it was suddenly so rare when I was here. But I knew now that after what Edward had done. By saving Bella, he has now risked his secret. Bella is now suspicious and she will go to great lengths to figure him out. Yay.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think! :) Please review**

**And I'll try to update soon! x**


	4. Superheroes

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update - I've decided to post up 2 versions of Falling Horizon - One is this version and the other is where Sapphire also exists. (For those of you who don't know, Sapphire is Renesmee and Jacob's daughter from Half Moon)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Superheroes**

IT HAD BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE BELLA'S INCIDENT WITH TYLER'S VAN. She had become more and more reclusive as the days went by and her attention to Edward Cullen had risen through the roof. On the other hand, at school, the attention to Bella and risen through the roof which made it all the more difficult for her to indulge in any alone time with Edward.

One night, I'd woken quietly and found him in her room, watching her. Bella was sleeping, but the idea of my father being my room whilst I slept didn't scare me; it only made me feel safe. I knew he wasn't going to attack Bella, and that was enough for me to not mention anything to anyone. I watched him for a while as he stood by the window and I wondered what he was thinking. As he watched her sleep – did he think about the visions Alice had told him about Bella and his future with her? How far into their future together had she shown him or was it just her arrival? Could she have shown them as far as their wedding? As far as Renesmee?... As far as Jacob?

Or maybe he watched her out of everlasting curiosity. Either way, it was a little awkward, I kept it between us, though, I don't think he knew that I knew, otherwise his visits were sure to lessen, if not stop completely. Not only would that be 'interfering' but it would also drag out the time between now and when they finally got together. I realised after some thought that making things take longer, could also have dire consequences.

Tension had risen between my parents-to-be, even more than before. Bella's suspicion had morphed into frustration and somehow I could have sworn it had made her detest Edward Cullen to a certain extent. It was a strange love, hate conflict that took over her mind. At school, she would dread seeing him, yet, she would be miserable if he didn't show. Of course she didn't tell me any of this, but I could tell. It seemed that with Bella, I could do a better job of mind-reading than Edward.

It was one late Tuesday morning in biology that the tension really made itself known. Bella and Edward hadn't spoken in days, a week even. In fact, they hadn't really shared a word since they'd had a... disagreement, shortly after Bella had been released from hospital. But today was the first day they'd spoken, though, after listening to their conversation it didn't actually improve their situation.

"Bella?" I had heard my father's low voice in front of me.

"What? Are you talking to me again?" she spat in harsh tone. To be fair, Bella hadn't exactly been making an effort herself.

"No, not really."

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I looked at Bella over the top of my book and could see that she had her eyes closed. Did she refuse to look at him? Or was she just tired?

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

I raised my eyebrows at my enigmatic father. Bella opened her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She said with a canny tone.

"It's better if we're not friends," he continued. "Trust me."

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," she hissed, trying to hide her pain. "You could have saved yourself all this regret-"

"Regret?" he cut her off, surprised. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

He blinked and just stared at her in disbelief. Admittedly, I too was a little surprised she could be so cold about the situation and his motives. Bella rarely spoke to me about Edward, not that she needed to. But when she did, there was always a tone in her voice which made her sound so all-knowing. As if she already knew so much about Edward – excluding the part where he was a vampire. As if she could read _his_ mind, but she was quite frequently proved wrong, this being a good example.

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I _know_ you do." She snapped and her hierarchy alter ego was back.

"You don't know anything." He said icily. Then he caught my attention... Ouch. Well, she many not know anything yet, but it wouldn't be long until she did.

Speaking of 'ouch', Gym was surprisingly more painful. It was baseball today. Great. Seeing as my vampire history with baseball was much better than my human, I tried to keep my distance from everything and everyone – especially Bella. She was a walking, running, stumbling and falling disaster. Luckily everyone had enough sense to _not_ give her the ball, so to fill the time where she could of had the ball; she kept falling over instead and often bringing other people down with her and my shorts. But luckily I was stronger than her so managed to keep them up before all eyes were on me instead, namely my purple and gold spotted panties.

That day, Bella had managed to be asked by three different guys to this dance that was coming up. I didn't know how she did it. I never got asked to any of the dances whilst I was at Forks high. Admittedly, the only guy who I was friends with at school was Eli and he valued his life too much to ask me to the dance. But Bella's attention had very little focus on her potential dates, it was still solely on Edward.

As we pulled out the parking spot at the end of the day, Edward had managed to block our path with his silver Volvo as he waited for the rest of the Cullens to join him. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Bella's grip on the wheel tighten with frustration. I grinned and as I looked at Edward, I saw he was wearing the same grin.

"Is he serious?" Bella muttered through gritted teeth.

I smirked. "I think he likes annoying you."

"Well observed, Abi." She gave me an unimpressed look and then her eyes closed in on the Volvo.

"Now observe _me_ as I take out the back of his car."

I looked at her, astonished. I had never seen violence like that in her and she looked genuinely serious. It was strange. She kind of reminded me of... Me. I found it ironic how she was treating the annoying Edward Cullen how I would treat the annoying Jacey Crow... Before she died.

"Please tell me you are joking." I said.

She looked at me. "I wish I wasn't."

I grinned. "I want to see if you dream of taking out his car this time in a year."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your love and hatred for Edward that you have now... You'll get over it. So don't do anything that you _won't_ be able to get over."

She scoffed, looking back at the car. "What are you, my conscience now?"

I grinned. "If that's what you want me to be then, sure."

Before she could respond, someone knocked on the window – Tyler. And that day, Tyler became the third guy to ask her to the dance. And he also became the third one to be rejected by her because of Bella's imaginary trip to Seattle. Though later that day she had confirmed it was real by telling Charlie about it. I couldn't really tell why she wanted to, she couldn't want to go there for shopping – she hated shopping, more than I did.

It didn't take long for Edward to become acquainted with her plans, neither did it take him much time to try and become a part of them. He asked her if he could give her a ride into Seattle, whilst insulting the reliability of her Chevy along the way.

I think, up until Edward practically invited himself along, I was invited to join her in Seattle. A trip out of Forks could probably do me good. However, when I found out that Edward was to join us, I withdrew my invite. I would have to find something else to do, that wasn't going to the dance.

On the same day that Bella and Edward's Seattle plans had been confirmed, things moved a little further in their relationship. At lunch, he wasn't sitting with the rest of the Cullens, he was sat alone, on another table. At first, Bella didn't see him, she just saw the four Cullens. But I watched him as he watched her and grinned at the amused smirk on his face as his eyes locked to Bella.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica finally said. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

Possible because he'd rather have a table with just him and Bella as opposed to sharing it with his family. Bella looked over at him and he motioned with his index finger for her to join him, followed by his crooked grin and a wink.

"Does he mean _you_?" asked Jessica.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework." She muttered. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."

At that, she got up and cautiously made her way over to Edward's table. There was one advantage I had over everyone else, and one that didn't draw attention to me – hearing. Granted, my hearing wasn't as brilliant as my family's. But it was better than the average human's and it was good enough to be able to hear the conversation between Bella and Edward.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" I heard him say and I could tell he was smiling. I dared look over to watched them, so I just sat facing forward and played with some food that I'd picked up with no intention of eating.

After a long pause, Bella responded. "This is different."

"Well," there was a long pause as he gathered the rest of his sentence. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Well, that was... forward.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean." She told him.

"I know. I think you're friends are angry at me for stealing you."

Was he talking about me? I look up from the food for a moment and saw a majority of the table looking their way. I felt like that one person at the zoo in the lion enclosure who just didn't bother looking at the animals and read the information plates instead.

Jessica sighed and slammed her book shut. "I don't even understand what's so great about her." She spat. From day one Jessica had seemed a part friend – part bitch person to me and she just proved me right.

"Maybe it's because she's different." I suggested, _and isn't a total bitch_. Though, even I had to admit, Bella could be pretty snappy, and feisty, not to mention hard to get. Although I didn't think she did it deliberately, she was just protective of her happiness I suppose.

I could hear the murmur of their conversation continue as my attention drew back to the people at my table. Trying to gain back all my concentration, I listened to Bella and Edward again, having already missed a huge chunk.

"So," Bella continued, "In plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends..." He chuckled slightly.

"... Or not." She muttered.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." – No, you'd be a much better husband.

"You say that a lot-"

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." I could already sense the irritation in her voice growing. Though, listening to their conversation, there was no doubting how unreasonably irritating Edward was, I could understand the side of my mother-to-be that detested him. However, what I couldn't understand was why she was always denying herself against the emotions and chemistry that so obviously lingered between them, Edward was just as bad. It was clear that he knew a lot more about Bella and a lot more of what they would become than he let on. Didn't Bella get a sense of his 'all-knowing' attitude?

Maybe it was just me, seeing as I knew what was going to happen. Perhaps that gave me the opportunity to detect signs of love between them.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him say for the first time _ever_ in my entire existence. And I was pretty sure it was the first time _he'd_ ever asked that too.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

I felt my body stiffen slightly, but it managed to go unnoticed by the others.

"Are you having any luck with that?" he said, his tone slightly uneasy.

"Not too much." She admitted.

He chuckled, "What are your theories?" there was a long pause as Bella deliberated about her theories, and I knew that for now, a vampire wasn't within those options. "You won't tell me?" he continued.

"Too embarrassing."

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know." He complained.

"No, I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell you what they are thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possible mean... now, why would that be frustrating?"

He didn't respond.

"Or better," the ever gaining annoyance in her voice was falling out like water now. "Say the person also did a wide range of bizarre things – from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be _very_ non-frustrating."

I tried extra hard to contain my laughter. It would have surprised me to turn around and find Bella punching Edward across the face.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like double standards."

Never once in my life had I heard even my parents get irritated with each other. I knew that deep down, Edward was grinning too and he found her frustration amusing. Bella also found that frustrating and irritating, as she proved to me the other day when she considered driving into the back of his car. The rest of the table started to bitch and moan about Edward and/or Bella again and my attention to the lonely two a few tables behind was distracted, again. When my find finally returned to them, Bella seemed to be finally sharing her theories.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

"Dang." She sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either." He chuckled

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?" There was a small pause as he straighten himself out. "I'll figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try." He said.

"Because...?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

I could tell that Bella's one syllable answers after that were a sign that even she got an eerie feeling from what Edward had said. A slight chill ran down my spine after hearing his words. I had never heard my father say anything against being a vampire – perhaps now that his soul mate was like him, he had very little reason to reject it. Their conversation continued and I listened as Bella fell deeper and deeper into the world of vampires.

During my English class, instead of writing about Jane Eyre like the rest of the class, I found myself writing another letter to Jacob. I knew all too well that he would never read these so I still couldn't figure out why on earth I wanted to write them.

_Jacob,_

_ So, I've been here a while now and I guess you could say that things are starting to normalize again- well normalize as much as it every will. I suppose I could give you the 411 Bella and Edward update, just so you can gather how long I've been here. They're getting closer. Edward saved her from getting crushed by a van and now they can't decide if they like each other or detest one another. Radioactive spiders and Kryptonite seem to be Bella's only two theories right now, I'm not sure how long it will be until vampires comes into it._

_ I want to see you again. Ultimately, I want you, but failing that then I want to see you, the past you, the human you. I gathered from the first time we met, that you didn't have much interest in me – which is understandable, I suppose. You're still human and haven't imprinted. I just hoped that somewhere... There would be that glimmer in your eyes. The one I see every time you look at me... But there was nothing, just beautiful, dark brown eyes. I guess that's definitely something I'll have to get used to. _

_Bella's coming – I have to go._

_I love you so much and I miss you._

_Renesmee_

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**

**And I'll try to update soon!**


	5. The Foreseeable

**I'm soooooooooooooo so so eternally sorry that it's taken so long for me to update - life happens, y'know? Well, it would if I had a life :)**

**Anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Foreseeable**

_Jacob,_

_Here's another letter to your imaginary self, possibly your future self. Maybe some day, if things don't work out... and we never see each other again, I can give these letters to the you of this universe, world, or time – call it what you will. _

_I miss you. I go to sleep every night, expecting to wake up in my normal bed, in my normal life, with you. Though, I do hope you're not mad. The worst reoccurring thought I have is where you think that I don't want to marry you and you think I've fled the state, the country, my life. If you believe anything I say, please believe this – I didn't leave for the past to get away from our future, I could never do that. I don't even know what's happening right now. Has everything been put on pause? Are you going to wake up tomorrow morning, on our wedding day and I'm going to be there?_

_ What I really want to know is when am I going to wake up? Wake up from this foreseeable nightmare. It's going to get worse, Jake, so much worse. Right now, your appearances are minimal, I can handle that. It's when you start to appear more than Edward that worries me. Not because I don't want to see you or anything, I want to see you more than anyone else. The only problem is that you don't see me. Here, Bella is the plastic apple of your eye and I'm just a fuzzy thing in the white. I noticed it the other day, Bella's friends dragged us to La Push beach and you were there. You ignored me, again. All you did was give me a small acknowledging smile and turned all your attention to Bella._

Bella and I were going to La Push beach to surf with some friends from school. Correction, _they_ were going surfing. I knew without a second thought that Bella was good with staying on land and I didn't blame her; the weather was so dreary, the clouds were depressed as hell and so was I. Surfing, it was something I had never even thought to do, the only water sport I had ever tried was cliff diving and swimming. Thought the cliff diving had never really been a choice, I didn't really have much of a choice when my boyfriend was careless enough to play dead under the roaring waves, forty to fifty feet below me.

Bella and I stuck to each other like the social rejects we both so clearly were as we joined the others. My heart started to pound erratically for reasons that at the time were beyond me, thought as I looked up from the mud, I saw Jacob look over his shoulder and smile in our direction. I smiled back, desperately hoping that brilliant smile was for me, but, as usual, it was for my mother who stood awkwardly at my side, hugging her arms. After the difficult greeting and small talk, they finally got into a conversation about Bella's truck.

Jacob still seemed to be in great disbelief at the fact Bella _loved_ her truck. "

"It's really slow," he chuckled, "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow." She objected

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

After hesitation, she admitted, "No."

"Good. Don't." He grinned

She returned the grin, "It does great in collision."

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster."

I didn't mind not being apart of the conversation, but what I did mind was that their topic of discussion made it so difficult for me to join in. Cars? What did I know about cars? I knew nothing. And even if I did, I couldn't exactly tell them about my Mustang and Aston Martin that are not supposed to exist for at least another twenty years or so. Instead, I tried to take great interest in the rough surface of the ground, kicking a few pebbles around. Their conversation only lasted another five minutes before Jessica interrupted and even then my mind was away.

"Bella," she called, "I was just saying to Tyler that is was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

Wasn't I Cullen enough for them?

I looked up from the ground and looked over my shoulder in Jessica's direction; her focus was solely on Bella and her expression. How pathetic. Was Jessica honestly that jealous that Edward had more interest in Bella's foot than he could ever have for her?

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" I heard someone else say; I looked around for the source and saw Sam Uley. What was he doing here? Furthermore, what was _Jacob_ doing with him?

"Yeah, do you know them?" Jessica asked in a manner so nonchalant it made me want to spit.

"The Cullens don't come here." He said, closing the conversation. I felt myself go stiff; it seemed to be so obvious that even Jacob noticed.

"You okay?" He asked me with an unsure laugh.

I nodded, "I'm... Perfect."

I had completely forgotten about the treaty that was yet to be called off. Here, I am technically a Cullen, which means I technically shouldn't be here. What would happen if I stayed here and they found out the truth? Would they attack the Cullens who had absolutely no idea who I was?

"I think I should go." I told them, backing away slightly.

Bella frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, "Seriously, I'm fine. I just realized that I have an assignment due tomorrow. So, I had better head back to do it." I lied.

"Do you want me to give you a ride back?" asked Tyler.

"No, its fine, I'll walk."

"Walk?" Jacob scoffed, "From here to Forks?"

"Last time I checked, walking is good for you, so, yes." Before they could argue with me anymore, I turned around and walked away from them, walking into the forest.

Perhaps I wouldn't see Jacob as much as I anticipated. If he spends a lot of time with Bella in La Push and I'm forced to stay off the reservation until further notice, I would have to find my entertainment elsewhere. For the first time in my life, the forest became such a dull place to walk. I wandered meaninglessly around the trees, hopped over mossy bumps and danced over the slippery rocks that stood in the streams. The beauty of the forest was inevitable, but it was nothing knew to me, after all, how exciting can a forest be when you virtually lived in it your entire life?

I was deeper in the forest when I accidentally stepped on a twig, the snap triggered movement nearby and as I looked up, my eyes locked with an elk. She was alone, as was I. No one was around to see us. How often would I get an opportunity like this to hunt from now on?

I considered my options as I leant against a tree. A dash of air threw my hair across my face. Followed by the loud shrieking of the elk, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Some distance away, I saw the body of the elk and a person crouched down over it. Edward. I hid myself behind the tree and watched him feed, careful not to make any noise. Though I wondered how long it would be before he heard my heart pounding and my uneven breath.

His face flew down to the corpse and there was a small spray of red liquid that burst from his chosen entry. I could smell the blood from all that distance away; it grabbed my stomach and twisted it before contracting my throat and absorbing every drop of moisture, turning my throat to fire. Maybe he would leave some behind, just a small amount of blood. It was part of a father's responsibility to hunt food for his young, well, in nature anyway.

The burning in my throat was getting worse; I needed to hunt. Edward was nearly finished and by this point the blood had formed rivers on the body of the elk as it trickled down from the open wound. My breathing changed to a rhythm of uneven and hoarse sighs.

When Edward paused, I stopped breathing all together. I hid further behind the tree and watched him carefully as he rose over the body and looked behind him. The blood oozed from the corners of his mouth and dripped along his perfect jaw line. As monstrous and barbaric as the act was, he sure as hell made it look attractive. I heard him inhale deeply and I knew I was dead. He'd smell my scent if he hadn't already heard my erratic heartbeat. My mind began racing with all the possible consequences of him finding me – I knew he wouldn't kill me, but my cover might be blown.

Slowly, I looked round the tree to see what he was doing, only to find him gone. I frowned at the lonely elk corpse, where was its killer?

I let out a sigh of relief as I backed up. Something hard pressed against my back and I froze over. No, please no. I looked up over my shoulder to find Edward Cullen standing behind me, looking down at me with suspicion and amusement plastered over his face. I gulped and stepped away from him.

"Abi... Am I correct?" he asked, leaning casually against the tree that had once been my hiding place

I nodded. "Y'know, I was just going." I blurted out.

"So was I." He grinned. There was something in that grin that almost made me want to punch him. No wonder why Bella found him so damn annoying.

"I saw you attack that elk." I said, drawing in on him.

"I know you did." His expression remained fearless.

"You're not worried about what I saw?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Should I be?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No-"

"-You're not going to go home and tell Bella, are you?" I watched him carefully, waiting to find some kind of glitch in his serene expression, but nothing altered. Of course, him being like a human statue, he could very easily keep his expression like that for the rest of his life if he wanted. A single strand of his perfect bronze hair curled over the front of his face and I watched it for a moment before looking him back in the face.

"No. I'll leave that to her to figure out." I said and stormed away. He didn't call me back, but I knew my father well enough to know that it didn't mean he wasn't going to follow me. I didn't bother looking around to check, because I already knew he was there. He'd done it countless times as I was growing up, if I'd ever had a fight with my parents I would always go into the forest to find peace of mind and I would be followed by one of them, just to make sure I didn't go too far. Though, I doubted my distance was Edward's concern right now, I think my destination was in his own interest more.

Charlie had seemed very impressed by the distance I had walked when I finally arrived at his house. As soon as I got in, I retreated upstairs and lay down on my bed, pondering.

Did Edward know that I knew he was a vampire now? Or did he think I was too blind to see it, or that I just assumed he was still closely in touch with his primitive instincts?

Either way, if he now knew that I knew he was a vampire, he seemed pretty relaxed about it, obnoxious almost.

Bella didn't return home until much later that evening. She too seemed frustrated about something. In fact, it frustrated her so much that she wouldn't speak to me. Her door flew open and shut again as she grabbed her headphones and sunk into her own world. I wondered if Jacob had upset her. Whatever it was, she didn't give me a chance to ask. Her closed her eyes as soon as her head touched the bed, but seemed to get even more frustrated and added a pillow over her face. I grinned and carried on staring out the window.

I kept my eye on the forest, not because I scared of possible intruders, but because it was the closest thing I had to normality, well, what was normal to me. Eventually, the gentle breeze and the low murmur from Bella's ridiculously loud music lulled me to sleep.

My dream was strange and hazy, not florescent and vivid like usual. I'm home, that's the first thing I notice. After that, I look around the Cullen living room that has a visual echo everywhere I look.

"Abi?" I heard Bella's voice and I frowned at the empty room. She repeated my name, louder and more desperate this time.

"Abi?" She said again, but it was soon followed by a piercing scream and the room started to change. The perfect symmetry and whiteness of the room was slowly destroyed as the walls started to bleed with thick, black blood. I stood up and the couch disappeared in a river of blood.

"Renesmee, _run_!" I heard someone scream, but I couldn't place the voice. The way out was right in front of me, but it wouldn't open. I kicked and I scream at the door but the glass was unbreakable. The blood was filling the room, quick. Then I saw them. Outside the door, all my family, my friends, Jacob, they stood outside and watched me drown in blood. I kept banging on the door, hoping one of them would come and help me, but they just stood there. There was nothing they could do, and there was nothing I could do. As the blood bubbled up to my chin, I screamed.

"No!"

I was jolted out of my sleep, but not by my dream screaming, but by Bella. She was still lying in her bed, though her breathing was going crazy.

"Bella?" I asked, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and simply said, "Bad dream."

She didn't sleep again that night, although she attempted it. After a while of lying in bed, she got up and switched on her laptop. Out of curiosity, I found myself glimpsing at what she was doing. My heart near flew out my throat when I saw '_Vampires A-Z_' on her screen.

This was it. She knew.

_Bella knows now. I think. She doesn't talk about Edward much and I can understand why but how she's managing to keep this vampire business to herself I will never know. I will write again soon when there has been more progress on the Bella and Edward situation._

_Renesmee._

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know what you think! Review!**

**And I'll try to update soon! :)**


End file.
